Kima no Tamashi
by PandaBear2006
Summary: 6 years ago, a creature was created that could end the world as we know it. This story tells about her life, and how an android can acquire a soul, and a demon can fall in love.... The first installment of Sanrio Yoshimota's Kokoral Trilogy...
1. Kima no Tamashi Prologue

6 years ago, a creature was created that could end the world as we know it. The creature, in the form of a young girl, escaped her destiny, became a human, and lived life protecting instead of slaying. This is her life before the storybook ending.... the story that tells about her life, and how a robot can acquire a soul, and a demon can fall in love.... The first installment of Sanrio Yoshimota's Kokoral Trilogy...  
  
K.I.M.A. NO TAMASHI: prologue- hell is built....  
  
October 1, 1995: The experiment is almost complete. Roger is willing to pay good money for her, but I am beginning to think it is not wise to release such a creature. I fear he will not be able to handle her...  
  
Tokyo, September 25, 1997  
  
"Sir! She's gotten out of control!"  
  
"What is it? Is she endangering anyone?"  
  
"She's going after Kimiko!" Roger bolted out of the room as fast as he could. Kimiko, his love, was in trouble, and he had to save her. He threw open the doors and saw her.  
  
"Kima, NO!"  
  
Across town...  
  
"Kurama." Kurama turned to see his partner walk up beside him and join him on the balcony. His white hair shifted a little and he saw that Hiei was troubled.  
  
"Yes?  
  
"How long has it been since we became partners?" Kurama had to think about this. The truth was, he wasn't really sure.  
  
"About 3 years?" Hiei crossed his muscular arms over his bear chest, closed his eyes, and nodded, his black hair bouncing as he did.  
  
"You and I are the strongest demons in the world, and yet you are willing to become my enemy and choose this girl over me?" Kurama stopped breathing. He knew about Susdime, somehow.  
  
"You don't understand what she means to me. I can understand your reaction, but understand that I am in love with this girl." Hiei shook his head.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"We have needs, like humans, but we don't feel them as strongly. With Susdime, I'm different. I want to protect her." He turned to leave. There was no point in staying, Hiei just didn't understand, and wouldn't until it happened to him.  
  
"You," Kurama stopped, and Hiei stared at the demon who had been the closes thing to a friend he had ever had. "You be careful. I'm not the only one who doesn't understand." Kurama smiled, because Hiei almost never said anything caring like that.  
  
"You too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your just going to leave her there?" Roger dumped the lifeless body of K.I.M.A. into the dumpster and walked away.  
  
"She's too dangerous to have around. I can't risk losing Kimiko again."  
  
"But you paid good money for her! Close to two million! You can't just dump her! Sell, get your money back, do something!"  
  
"No, she needs to go to the dump; she needs to be permanently disposed of. She's stays in the dumpster." Which is exactly where she stayed for three days, until one rainy night when Hiei found her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, it's kind of' short, but it is only a prologue, kind of' a thing to set up the story. More will be posted later. 


	2. Who are You? emotions are scary

"dialogue"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Chapter 2: Who are you?  
  
"Damn!" Hiei kicked at a rat as he walked down the alley. He couldn't believe that he had become so accostom to having another person around. He felt lonely, and hated it, so he dealt with it the same way he dealt with all his disappointments. He took it out in anger. He hated emotions, couldn't stand them. "Why the hell would he let his guard down like that? And on a human, too! Especially one like Susdime!" He drove a fist hard into the side of a dumpster and smashed a big whole in the side of it. Out came everything; trash, old food and.... A body? Hiei leaned closer to the specimen and inspected her. She was fairly proportioned, her legs nice and her chest of a certain bust. She had a nice, soft set face and beautiful hair. Hiei looked her over to see if she was alive and if not why she had died. He found four letters printed on her right arm and picked her up to try and read them. When he did so, she clicked on. "K....I....M....HEY!" The body suddenly came to life and wrapped her arms tightly around Hiei's neck. This being the closest thing to an embrace he had ever experienced, freaked out and pushed her away. When he finally clawed her off, she sat next to him and smiled.   
  
"HIYA!" she yelled. Hiei just stared in horror as he saw the vacant look in the girls greenish eyes. "I'm K.I.M.A." Hiei rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I'm Hiei."   
  
"H.E.E.-Yay? What kind of prototype is H.E.E.-Yay?" He stared at her. 'Prototype? What the hell was she talking about? Man, this girl is weird.' He had to admit though, in some distant part of his conscience, that the girl was kinda' cute. He took a deep breathe. 'she must be an android.' He thought. 'let's try to explain this'  
  
"No, Hiei is my NAME. Don't you have a name?"   
  
"Hiei is my name... I'm Hiei too." Hiei shook his head.  
  
"You can't be Hiei because I'm Hiei. You have to be someone else." The android's face scrunched up and she thought for a while.   
  
"Can't you be someone else? I like Hiei." Hiei thought for a while and remembered the letters, K.I.M.A. Kim? Ima?...  
  
"You can be Kima!" Hiei said excitedly. He didn't know why he was so excited, but he was. It was sort of fun, sitting with this new thing and playing games with her. Plus, it got his mind off of Kurama.   
  
"Key-ma? I like Hiei better, but okay, I'll be Key-ma." Hiei shook his head again.   
  
"Say it together, make it sound like this... Kima. See? Now you try."  
  
"K-Ki-Kima. Kima! Kima Kima Kima!" She was so proud with herself that she spun in a circle saying her name. Hiei, for the first time in 6 years, laughed at her, so she sat down next to him and watched. She liked seeing him like this. He seemed so, what was the word? She couldn't remember, just like a lot of other things, but Hiei didn't need to know that. Hiei stopped laughing and looked at her.   
  
"What the Hell do you want?" he asked playfully. Kima scrunched up her face.  
  
"What the Hell do you want?" She mimicked. He laughed again.   
  
"Your kinda' cute, you know that? Like a puppy." She jumped up to him and made a barking noise, then licked his face. He was amazed at how fast he turned warm and red, and how life-like her tongue felt. It was hard for him to believe she wasn't a human. Because he was still sitting down and she was being a puppy, she curled up on his lap and yawned.   
  
"Puppy is tired," she narrated. He looked at her and noticed how much he wanted to keep her. Why not? He did find her, someone else was going to throw her away.   
  
"Kima, would you like to stay with me?" She looked at him and nodded.   
  
"Of course," she said, licking his face again. "I'm your puppy after all."   
  
It took Hiei forever to get Kima to come with him walking on two legs instead of on four. She kept wanting ot be a puppy, because he apparently said he liked puppies. (Though he didn't remember ever saying that) He ended up having to let her be a puppy when he got her home. When they walked in the door, Kima forgot about being a puppy. She looked around Hiei's huge apartment and screamed one word before running around the house.   
  
"PRETTY!" She ran around the entire house, pointing at things and screaming "PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY!" Hiei watched in what was a mix between amusement and horror. She ran out onto the balcony and was quiet. Hiei, worried that she had fallen over, (and pissed that he was worried) rushed out to see what had happened.   
  
"Kima?"   
  
"Shhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" He stopped and watched as she plucked a baby bird out of a nest and petted it. "You're a pretty birdy, aren't you?" Hiei felt himself smile but didn't try to stop it. She wasn't just cute when the moonlight hit her, she was damn right GORGEOUS. And with that birdy, she looked almost like one of those people you see in your dreams, the angel type. She walked over to him and put the bird partly in his hand and looked him in the eye. "Hold him." Her voice was soft, but sharp at the same time. Hiei took the bird and put it back in the nest. "Why did you do that?" She asked, her voice demanding and disappointed. "That was MY birdy! I just let you HOLD it, you big meenie!"   
  
"It has to stay with it's mommy... mother." Hiei wanted to slap himself for saying 'mommy' instead of just telling her to shut up like he would have most anyone else. He blamed his behavior on the fact that he was lonely and the girl woldn't understand anything else, but he knew what was truly going on.  
  
"What's a ma-mee?" Hiei laughed. She always pronounced things like they were two different words. Like how she first said HEE-yay. It was adorable. Hiei cringed when he thought of that word. This girl was really roping him in.   
  
"A mommy is a person who takes care of you, sorta'." He yawned and rubbed his eye. It was late, and he was getting tired. "C'mon, it's late. I'm gonna' go to bed. You should too."   
  
"I'm sleeping with you." She said matter-a-factly.   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Because, puppies always sleep with their owners. You promised I could be a puppy when we got here. You PROMISED, so now you can't take it back." Hiei didn't feel like fighting with so he turned and lead the way.   
  
"Whatever. This way." She barked and jumped onto all fours and ran after him. He removed his shirt and pants and slipped into bed. When she jumped in after him, he realized he was only wearing boxers and blushed. He would have put some pants on, but his "puppy" curled up next to him and layed her head on his chest, and that warm feeling came back. Only this time, it rendered him weak. Instead of just blushing, he wrapped his arms around her and she licked his face again. He kissed her softly and pulled her closer. Her hair was against his face, soft and fluffy, like a...  
  
"I was wrong, you aren't a puppy, you're a panda bear." She snuggled with him and he gave up on trying to discipline his emotions. Tonight he would just let them be. He kissed her again, (he would justify it as kissing his teddy bear goodnight) and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good night, panda bear" 


	3. Why Hiei is So Cold Love Finds it's Way

Chapter 3: Why Hiei is so Cold  
  
"Eukina? Eukina, where are you?" Kima had been awake since he kicked her in his sleep and looked at Hiei. He must have been having a bad dream, though she wouldn't know what one was. In fact, she didn't know much of anything. All she knew was that she had to act dumb and pretend she didn't know anything until she could get Roger back for what he did, and that dumb bitch Kimiko, too. But staring at Hiei, she couldn't help but worry, and her eyes turned an orangey color. She had never worried about anyone before, but Hiei was super special. She didn't know why, and she didn't care at the moment, she just wanted him to stop sweating. She put a hand in the middle of his chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear.   
  
"HEE-Yay." He stirred a little, and she put on her cute voice, then barked and nipped at his ear. That gesture shot him out of his dream and into the place where dreams were pleasant and your girlfriend was kissing you and...  
  
"Big red flag!" He yelled as he sat up. He looked around and saw the girl from his dreams sitting next to him and remembered everything. Much to his disappointment, she was an android, and she couldn't love him. She smiled her clueless smile again.   
  
"Woof." She said playfully.   
  
"Christ," Hiei mumbled. "What time is it?"   
  
*GLOMP*   
  
Kima jumped right into his arms and pushed him back into the bed.   
  
"Who cares? You need to sleepy sleepy sleep. You need to talk to Eukina." Hiei stared at her and realized he must have been talking in his sleep. "You know, my happiness makes you frown." Hiei stared at her puzzled, and realizing she said something intelligent, she quickly saved herself. "Turn that frown upside down!" She grabbed his face, but the Eukina topic had pissed him off.   
  
"Get the Hell away from me, damn bitch!" Kima sat back, hurt, (and she wasn't just acting, she was really hurt and she didn't know why) and hung her head. "Kima, I'm- 'what? I'm sorry? No I'm not, I am done being a goddamn bucket o' emotions!' Stop being so goddamn annoying!" Kima cocked her head cluelessly, but her mind was racing.   
  
'Eukina, hmm.... She must have been really close to him or something. And I wonder what he was asking his mom to stop doing... I wonder...'  
  
"Hiei?"   
  
"Christ, What now?"   
  
"Mommies are all nice aren't they?"   
  
"Bull shit!" Hiei snapped back. "Some mommies are whores who tell their children they aren't worth anything and then sell them during the week, and use them themselves to soak up their own need. And if that's not bad enough, they kill your little sister whom you are trying to protect." Hiei lay pissed of and hot, his eyes crazy now and full of hate.   
  
'So that's it.' Kima thought. 'That's why you are so cold. Don't worry my Hiei, I'll teach you to love again, I promise.'   
  
The next morning, Hiei awoke entangled in an elaborate web of legs, hair, and girl. She had had a rough night, he decided. He vaguely remembered yelling at her and calling her names, but other than that, they had a pretty much eventless night. Kima had been awake for God knows how long, and since it was one o'clock, he was mad that she hadn't woken him up.   
  
"Your wakey, wakey, wakey! And I made you breakfast!" Hiei sat up and stared at the elaborate dishes in front of him. "It's because I was a damn bitch. I'm sorry." He looked at her but, determined to keep a better hold on his emotions, didn't react. But as soon as he took the first bite and tasted her love and hard work in it, he shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Apology excepted." He mumbled. She smiled brightly but realized she had better keep an eye on this one, he might actually be smart.   
  
"Hiei, do you like me?" Hiei looked at her and almost choked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well last night you kissed me."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Do you like me? 'Cause if you do I would like you to kiss me where everyone else does, not on the top of the head but on the mouth." Why were those the words she chose? That was stupid of her, very stupid. She couldn't understand what was going on inside of her. These feelings were not programmed in, were they? To her knowledge, she had been built to destroy and that was it. Why, how was she falling in love? She wasn't, she wasn't falling in love, that was impossible. But she couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment when Hiei didn't answer her question. He simply shrugged it off.   
  
"Last night was kinda... well it was shit, and dammit, I'm sorry but I was pissed, about a lot of things. The way I acted last night, the good and the bad-especially the good-is likely to never happen again, so you better get used to me being a cold, bitter asshole."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's the way I am."   
  
"But why are you like that? You have a nice smile and a wonderful laugh, why do you want to throw it all away and act mean and bitter?" Hiei cocked his head and stared at her with that something-is-up look.   
  
"You know, sometimes you sound a hella' lot smarter that you actually are." Kima bit her tongue. 'Watch yourself,' she thought.   
  
"ME? I AM smart! Why would you think other wise? All puppies are smart!"   
  
"Never mind," Hiei mumbled. He saw the girl still expecting an answer on the whole why question, so he figured he'd get it out of the way.   
  
"Um... do you remember when I snapped at you last night?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, I did that because I had a bad dream-do you know what a dream is? No? It's like when you see something in your head but it isn't really happening- a bad dream about my mother. She was, well, a prostitute, and she made me one, too. And when people wouldn't pay for me, she would take me to the back and 'train' me." Kima knew what he was talking about, but didn't cringe because it would give her away. 'Poor baby, he was molested?' He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.   
  
"When she did sell me, it was mostly to men who liked not only to touch, but to kiss, which is why I refuse to kiss you on the mouth-sorry if that disappoints-and I would usually stay out of school because the day was almost as active as night when it came to selling yourself. I didn't mind though. In some strange corner of my mind, it didn't bother me what she did to me, because that meant she wasn't going to touch my little sister, Eukina. I think this bugged her, because she killed my sister and told me that I wasn't focusing enough on my work. Yep, she killed her. It was about a year after that-I think I was ten-Which I met Kurama, who had been looking for a partner to train with. With out Eukina, I had no reason to listen to my mother, nor did I have any desire in being under her one more night. So I begged him-one of the last times I ever begged-and he agreed to let me accompany him on his journey. We've been friends for five years, and he left me yesterday for some girl, so I was pretty pissed last night. And I had that dream about Eukina and my mother and-'' Kima had wrapped her arms around him and told him it would be okay, that he would get through this hell that he had to suffer from. She was remarkably warm for an android, and he was reluctant to be the tough boy he was normally. But he was able to muster the strength to push her away.   
  
"What? Do I remind you of your mommy?"  
  
"Don't call her that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I-Just don't, okay?" She nodded. She figured she would call it a day and end the interrogation here for now. She could pick it up later, but Hiei needed to be alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Roger's Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is she gone?" Kimiko tried to stand, but the evil thing had shattered her ankle. The doctor had said it would take a very long time to heal, and Roger was upset about that too. He was fuming when Enslin burst through the door.  
  
"Sire, She is GONE!"   
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?"  
  
"The dumpster! It was ransacked, and someone took her body!" Roger picked up Kimiko and headed toward the car. Get Kimiko out of here, take her someplace safe."  
  
"But, what about you, Roger?" He dropped her carefully into the front seat and kissed her deeply and passionately.   
  
"I have to find her, who knows what she killed? She could be on a rampage, and I'm the only one that can stop her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Hiei's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get that damn thing away from me!" Hiei swatted the bird out of her hand and she watched the poor thing fall off the balcony and hit with a sick thud on the ground below. Hiei watched as she stared at the bird's dead body. Kima, though built to kill, had never seen a dead body before, ever. She just stared at it in awe.   
  
"He's not moving." She mumbled at last.  
  
"Of course he's not! That damn bird was a weakling and now it's dead." Kima looked at him, astonished. He wasn't the same man that he was last night, but she liked the sort of edge he had. He might be of some use to her...  
  
"Can we bury him?"   
  
"Why would we do that?"   
  
"Because you killed him, it's the honorable thing to do." Because she looked a little hurt that the bird was dead-she should have been more concerned, but let's face it, she was a robot-he stood up and walked toward the door.   
  
"C'mon, let's go bury that damn bird." She happily ran after him and followed close behind him. Once they got in the elevator, Kima was out. She had no idea why she did anything that follow, but it pissed her off do much, she asked Hiei if he would switch out her memory disks for her. (Of course he didn't, because she went out again and this time she didn't come back till night.)  
  
When they were standing in the elevator, Kima looked around. They were all alone in a very small room, a very small room. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist and shoved her way between his chest and his arm. She nuzzled her head onto his chest in a way that quickened his pulse (this is the only thing Kima would remember about the event) and piss him off. He opened his mouth to say something, but the elevator stopped and an old lady got in. Hiei became even more pissed when she started talking to them. He was glad Kima left her mouth shut, though.   
  
"What a cute couple, ho ho, youngin's these days, always fallen in love. She's a cute one too, don't you let her get away, sonny. The two of you remind me of... Oh darn, here's my floor. I hope to see you two love birds later," she shouted of=over her shoulder, stepped out, and the doors closed. 'Yeah,' Hiei thought. 'Darn.' She shifted a little, and the doors opened.   
  
Kima nearly screamed when he threw her out the door and went to push the door close button. She stared at him horrified, not sure what was wrong. She watched as the doors shut and he disappeared. He didn't come back, but she knew he would, so she sat on the marble and waited. It still amazed her how beautiful the apartment building was and the lobby that she was now in was even more amazing than Hiei's apartment.   
  
The floors were all marble, a sort of bluish color that seemed to insinuate royalty or death. The walls had very beautiful designs on them, but she didn't know what they were. She would do research on them later. The ceiling had paintings much like Michelangelo's, but Kima knew they weren't. When she had waited thirty minutes and Hiei still didn't come down, she went to go bury the bird.   
  
Hiei was pissed. That was the jest of it. Hiei had known this girl for almost 24 hours now, and she was making him tell her things he wasn't sure he'd told Kurama. And why? Because she's innocent? No, he knew better than that. She was a damned robot; she had to have some sort of memory back up function, something that had to remind her of why she was built. She couldn't just wake up clueless. You don't make a machine like and NOT give it memory output, unless you were an idiot. And you couldn't be one to make a machine like that. Hiei put a hand to his chest. She was so real, so life-like. He thought how he smiled when she nipped at his ear, and how he had melted when she jumped around at the dump. She was just so damn cute! He didn't know what to do, and he really hated the little bitch inside him telling him that he needed to go get her.   
  
'Go get her.'   
  
'Why?'   
  
'Because you want to.'  
  
'What makes you so sure?'  
  
'You love her.'   
  
'HA! I knew it! You don't know anything! How can I fall in love with someone I just met?'  
  
'How did Kurama fall in love with Susdime?'  
  
'That's, um... that's way different.'  
  
'Is it? Is it really different, Hiei?'   
  
"FUCK!" He screamed, throwing something at the wall. "I don't want to fall in love! I can't, I'm incapable of love! I am! I can't love her because I'm the son of a whore and that makes me a bastard. Bet you didn't think of that, did you bitch?" He had realized he was screaming out loud, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was yelling and spilling his guts to... whom? The voice in his head? Was it him he was truly fighting with? He could have sworn the voice in his head was a female, but it never returned that night. "Shit," he mumbled. "Kurama really fucked up my life, didn't he?"  
  
Hiei had never intended on going down stairs, nor had he prepared to be worried when Kima wasn't waiting for him. But, much to his dismay, he flipped out.   
  
"Kima?" She didn't pop her head out from behind anything, so he figured she wasn't playing. She was really gone. 'The Bird' he thought. 'She went to bury that stupid bird.' He ran out the doors and around the corner. No Kima, no bird. They were gone. Frantically he ran around to the back of the building and saw her hunched over a pile of dirt humming a funeral dirge. "Oh thank god." She turned her head and smiled.  
  
"You missed the whole thing." He just grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and hoisted her into his arms. "Hiei?"  
  
"Don't ever, EVER scare me like that again, okay? I'm sorry I pushed you out of the elevator, but don't walk off again, do you hear me?"   
  
"Okay Hiei, I won't." She brought her arms up and around him and fussed over him. "I promise. Calm down now, I made a promise. Now I can't break it."   
  
'See?' The voice said. 'You love her, and you want to protect her.' Hiei nodded. He would accept that, and only that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roger's Mansion 12:00 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei had followed Kima that night. She had thought she had snuck away without him noticing, but he hadn't even been asleep. He hadn't slept because he wanted to sort things out. That's when he felt her get up and leave, so he decided to follow.   
  
"Roger?" She looked around the dark room, as did Hiei, who was cleverly concealed in the shadows. He tensed a little as the dark form approached her. Though the light was dim, Hiei adjusted his eyes to get a better look at this man.   
  
"K.I.M.A. what brings you here?"   
  
"I want to ask you something. Will you answer my questions?" Hiei ground his teeth together as the man in black grabbed her, pulled her close, and dropped his mouth onto hers.   
  
"Of course." He finally said.   
  
"Why did you create me?"   
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Then who did? And why?'  
  
"You were designed with all your emotions and programmed to act just like a human, because my wife had died, and I wanted you built."  
  
"So you bought me?"   
  
"Yes." He still had his arms around her. "And I fell in love with you."  
  
"And I you." Those words stabbed Hiei in the heart, and it dropped so fast he thought it would fall out. She was in love with someone else. Oh how that hurt. "But you met that demon bitch Kimiko and now you are all hers?"  
  
"I love Kimiko, as I love you. But Kimiko is flesh and blood, and you are not. She can... bear children."   
  
"So then, you threw me away?"  
  
"You tried to kill her!"  
  
"She asked for it!"  
  
"You attacked her!"   
  
"You assumed it came out of no where!" Roger brought something from behind his back and stuck it in hers. Her screamed jolted Hiei away from his thoughts, and he stared angrily down at the bastard who hurt his love. He then pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at her head.   
  
"I assume to much. I will make sure you are dead." The gun fired, but blood coated his hands, and the robot was gone.  
  
Hiei ran, despite the pain in his arm, al the way to his apartment, into his room and onto the bed. He fell on it hard, with her in his arms and curled up with her. The blood that pumped from his arm bothered him not at all. All that mattered was that this asshole hurt his Kima and now he was pissed and scared. He didn't care if she loved Roger and not him, it didn't matter right now. He just wanted her back, that was enough. She could hate him for eternity if she would just come back. He held her close to him and, for the second time in the history of his being, he cried for someone he loved.  
  
  
  
Panda: THE END...............................hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I'm just kidding, there is way more where that came from! I'll tell you all what. If you want the down low on a certain character, review each chapter and at the end tell me what you want. At the end of the next chapter, the character that gets the most votes, wins, and I will review that character at the bottom of the next chapter. Well, I enjoy writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Next up..........  
  
CHAPTER 4: KISS OF COMPASSION! (Preview)  
  
"Hiei, what is wrong with your arm?" Hiei rolls over and stares at it for two seconds and then looks back to her.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Me? You're the one pumping out blood all over the place!"  
  
"I'm a demon, a yokai if you would, and wounds like these are nothing. I may have lost a lot of blood, but it will have healed." She just stared at him and he pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes. "I thought about what you asked me, and I think I can trust you." He lowered his mouth to hers and his heartbeat accelerated. It was time. He grabbed her shoulders and lowered his mouth to hers.... Review so you can see the rest! 


	4. Kiss of Compassion Transformation 1

CHAPTER 4: KISS OF COMPASSION! (Transformation 1)   
  
"Hiei, what is wrong with your arm?" Hiei rolls over and stares at it for two seconds and then looks back to her.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Me? You're the one pumping out blood all over the place!"  
  
"I'm a demon, a yokai if you would, and wounds like these are nothing. I may have lost a lot of blood, but it will have healed." She just stared at him and he pulled her close and looked deep into her eyes. "I thought about what you asked me, and I think I can trust you." He lowered his mouth to hers and his heartbeat accelerated. It was time. He grabbed her shoulders and lowered his mouth to hers. He had to have this kiss; he had to show her that he trusted her, that he was safe with her and that he... no, she couldn't know that he loved her. Not yet, no, he just needed to kiss her. She opened her mouth to let out a gasp and he slipped his tongue in.   
  
'Unbelievable,' he thought. 'She's great at this, and she tastes human! Unbelievable... this is... great.' He let out a distressed moan and she pulled away. Her mind was spinning, and she felt as if she would blow a fuse if this kept up. Hiei let her take a breather, then went back in and started kissing her again.   
  
'What is this I'm feeling?' she asked herself. 'I'm a machine... can I really have feelings like this? Am I aloud to have feelings like this? This is all different; none of it is in my programming... I...' Kima moaned this time, breathlessly. She pushed him away again, and this time he stayed away. He had scared himself too, not just her, with how fast he had moved. Two days, at the most, was how long he knew her, and he was already kissing her passionately. Not lustfully or forcibly, but passionately. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her quivering under him, from shock, probably.   
  
"I... um... I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?" Kima scolded herself after those words left her mouth, but she had already said it. She desperately wanted to change the subject, so she took a couple deep breaths, and then asked him how his arm felt.  
  
"Like I'm thinking about my arm, Kima. C'mon now, you need to tell me if you want me to do that again or if you didn't like it." 'Oh,' he thought. 'She loved it. No one can moan like that and NOT like it, now can they?'   
  
"Oh yes, do it again." Another scolding. He dropped his mouth onto hers and she ran her hands through his hair. It didn't occur to her until he put his head next to hers on the pillow how short he was, but she figured she wouldn't bring it up. It made him look kinda' cute. "How is your arm?" She asked again, a little more demanding this time. He sighed, then put his head on her shoulder. It was right then that she realized that he wasn't being a guy attracted to her features, but a lover, attracted to the fact that he needed her.   
  
"It hurts, but I'll live. You scared me when that Roger guy made you scream." Kima's face scrunched up again and she thought: 'I screamed? I SCREAMED? Great!' "What did he do to you?"  
  
"We were talking about you," she said defensively. Hiei laughed a little, and then passed out. Kima glared at him. (Though it was hard to stay mad at him watching him snooze like a little kid.)   
  
'He lied to me about the arm thing. He doesn't me to worry about him, because he is worried about me.' She held him and spoke to him gently, as if she were speaking to a child or a loved one.   
  
"Your mother will haunt your dreams no more, I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner I-'' She searched her backup drive and replayed the moment he 'rescued' her. "How the hell did you... what are you?"   
  
Hiei awoke a few hours later to a massive headache, a throbbing arm, and a lack of women next to him. He sat up quickly and looked around his room. He saw her silhouette on the balcony and walked to her. His head was throbbing and he got suddenly dizzy, lost his balance and hit the doorframe for support. Kima turned with a jolt. He looked at her and noticed a pain in her eyes. A pain that was in his too. He knew he couldn't be with her, he knew it. She would only break his heart; he had to tell her how things were. He had to, even if it meant lying to her.   
  
"Kima-''  
  
"I know what you are going to say, I could tell by the way you were holding onto me, you were acting like it would never happen again." He sneered at her, and she melted. God, he had a sexy sneer.  
  
"We need to talk." He offered her a hand and she gladly took it, and they walk inside and began to discuss the boundaries of their friendship.   
  
"So that kiss, it was just 'cause you were lonely?" He nodded, and she was disappointed. But why? He was a goddamn human... wait, what was he? She didn't know. All she knew was that if Hiei kept talking to her, she was going to lose her mind. She threw herself into his arms and shook. Her entire body shook. Hiei lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into her eyes.   
  
"O my God, Kima, your-'' She threw her head back into his chest and he held her.   
  
Panda-chan: So sorry that this one is so short, but it is sad too.  
  
Kima-chan: I'll say! What's wrong with me? What am I doing?  
  
Hiei-san: Yeah, I don't even know!   
  
Kima-san: And when do I get to kill Kimiko?   
  
Panda: You don't, so sit down and shut up.   
  
Hiei-san: Yeah. Sit down and shut up.  
  
Panda: Just like you don't get to kill Susdime, Hiei-san.  
  
Hiei-san: *jaw drops* WHAT?!   
  
Kima-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! By the way, what is Hiei anyway?  
  
Panda: You find out in the next chapter, Kima's Revenge.  
  
Kima-chan: Do I get to kill Kimiko?   
  
Panda: no.  
  
Kima-chan: DAMN!!!!!!  
  
Hiei-san: Please let us kill? Please?   
  
Kima-chan: We promise to be good!   
  
Panda: um...-_-' killing is not being good...  
  
Hiei-san: beside that, let us kill!  
  
Panda: um.... no . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hiei-san: She's more evil than me, and I'm a -  
  
Panda: Don't tell her! Don't tell her! Or you'll never get to use your sword again! I'll write it, I can!   
  
Kima-chan: What? What are you?   
  
Hiei-san: I never ruin a valuable plot line... or get separated from my sword.   
  
Kima-chan: @_@ you guys suck....  
  
Panda: Good boy, Hiei-san, here, have a biscuit.  
  
Hiei-san: Yeah, a biscuit. Now I can rule the world. *eats biscuit* not bad. *gulp* Better than the crap she makes.  
  
Kima-chan: Are you saying dog food is better than my cooking?   
  
Panda: Bye, everyone! See you in chapter five!  
  
Kima-chan: Yeah, and if your lucky, this space will be occupied by a biography of me!   
  
Hiei-san: no, if they're lucky, their parents will make them get off the computer before they have to read about your sorry ass.   
  
Kima-chan: So now I'm sorry and my food is worse than dog food?   
  
Panda: Both of you shut up so they can leave, or I'll write you a lemon.  
  
BOTH: NO, WE'LL BE GOOD, WE PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Panda: SIT DOWN, RIGHT NOW!   
  
Both: *sit*   
  
Panda: bye everyone! 


	5. Kima's Revenge

Chapter 5: Kima's Revenge  
  
Hiei had spent the entire night on the balcony and hadn't slept at all. So many things were running through his head, how could he expect to sleep? kissing the android was enough; but why did she have the ability to cry? Wasn't that something only humans could do? It was weird, but he knew what he had seen. He pulled her away from his chest and saw her crying. Water was coming down her face, was that possible? He shook his head and let the soft breeze flow around him and ruffle his hair. The hardest part was that he was in love with her, and would alwaays love her, even if she was a robot. He looked back into the room and saw her lying on the bed. he felt the sudden urge to lay with her, and he unconsciously gave in.  
  
Kima lay awake and scared. She had never reacted like that before; she knew for a fact that it wasn't in her programming to react like that. She felt funny, and wanted that young boy to lay down with her. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. What scared her the most was the water that came from her face. How had it gotten there? She knew that it hadn't been there before because she would have cried when she heard about Roger and Kimiko. She lay wondering what was going on, and why it hurt so much when he had told her that he didn't love her, and that their relationship would be based on lust and maybe sex if she wanted it, but never love. And what was her response? A pained, 'not problem, I feel that way too.' She was a robot! A damned machine! Why was she feeling at all? She closed her eyes and held her breath, but let it out in a big whoosh when she felt Hiei lay down next to her. 'He must think I'm asleep,' she thought. Her gut fluttered, despite her threats to remove her thought circuits, and she shifted to get more comfortable. He lifted her into his arms-she almost laughed because of how much shorter he was-and held her close. "I wish I could hold you like this when you were awake, but you wouldn't understand. There are things that even you won't be able to grasp." She frowned. There were already things that she didn't understand; she shuddered when she thought of more uncertanties. "Cold?" Hiei asked, slightly amused. He pulled the blankets up around the two of them, and then began to talk to her. "I'm going to St. Chris tomorrow, you can stay here. It would be easier, and you can learn more things about the world. When I get back, I hope that you will feel that you can stop pretending to not be smart, and show me who you really are." She went to sleep after that. She didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
Kima awoke to an empty bed and a note on the dresser. It read:  
  
Dear Kima,  
  
I have decided to go back home to St. Chris for awhile-I know that you will be okay by yourself. I hope that things will turn out okay between you and Roger, and I will see to it that you are doing okay. I will return in three weeks, so please keep the apartment intact until then.  
  
H. Jaganshi Kima sighed. 'Well, now I hhave three whole weeks to figure out what's wrong with me, and to get that bitch Kimiko back for stealing Roger from me.' She thought about getting Roger back, but the thought wasn't as satisfying as it should have been. 'It's because I'm in love with Hiei,' she thought. Then she threw her hands to her head and screamed: 'No! I don't love him! I am only programmed to love Roger, noone else, it is impossible!' Satisfied with that, she dropped her hands to her side and walked out of the room and toward Roger's mansion.  
  
"Roger, what is going on?" Kimiko walk into Rogers room a little before nine, demanding explanations. However, he had none. How did she disappear like that, and why was there blood on his hands? Kimiko sat next to him on the bed and put her head on his chest. "Are you alright, honey?" He brought on arm up to rap around her, then stopped when they heard the screams. She was already there; Kima had come back to find revenge, and Kimiko had come back! Roger threw himself over Kimiko as the doors burst open and Kima walked in, eyes glowing and anger spreading across her face. "K.I.M.A., what do you want?" "I want you back," she said in a hollow, hate-filled voice. "And I want that bitch to die." Kimiko cowered underneath Roger, and he pleaded with the evil robot that now approached them. She ggrabbed Roger by the throat and lifted him out of the bed. Her face nnarrowed as he breathlessy begged her not to hurt his love. She threw him effortlessly across the room and turned toward Kimiko. "How perfect, I caught the little slut in bed." She raised her hand to Kimiko's face and slapped her hard, knocking her to the floor. She struggled to get up, but Kima was around the bed and closing fast onto her. Her hands grabbed her, and her fingers tightened around her neck. "I want you to die slowly, so that I can hear you cry." Kimiko gaasped and choked, calling Roger's name. A small smile began to spread across Kima's face as Kimiko started to go limp, but her grip loosened when she heard a voice call her name. "Kima, STOP!" Hiei had missed his flight at the airport and returned to find an empty apartment. He had figured she was just out doing whatever when he heard screams. He figured he wouuld check it out and found himself at Rogers Mansion. Kima found herself unable to go against Hiei's wishes and dropped Kimiko at her feet, gasping for air. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She just turned and stared at him as he ran to Kimiko's side. "Hiei, I-'' He grabbed Kimiko and held her limp body in his arms. "Are you okay? Oh, God, don't be dead." Kima watched as Kimiko slowly stole Hiei from her as well. She was so absorbed in what she saw, she hardly felt Roger as he put the gun to her head and cocked the barrel. "STOP! Don't do it! She didn't kill Kimiko!" Roger stared as his love cowered in the arms of another, and threw Kima at him. Kima hit him, hard and lifeless, and he lay Kimiko down. She clung to his neck, but Kima had left her in such a weak state that it was easy for him to shake her off. He looked at Roger, who now pointed the gun at him. "You-you're that thing that stopped me from killing her last time! I should have had her out of commission, but you had to go and stop me! You," He pointed the gun at him and cocked the barrel again. "You deserve to die!" He screamed and pulled the trigger-and shot Kimiko. Hiei had used his speed to get to the other side of the room and dodge the bullet. Now he stood by a large window and, waiting to jump out, winced as he heard the bullet enter Kimiko's head. Why she had to get up, he didn't know, but she was dead now, and Roger was most likely going to jail. Kima had her revenge, and he hoped it was satisfying enough. He took on final look into the room, then left Roger to cry over his lost love. Hiei shifted Kima comfortably in his arms and left the screams and cries behind him.  
  
Hiei's tongue ran over his wrist slowly as he lapped up all the blood that had been freed when he jumped through the window. He stared at himself in the mirror, stripped down to his boxers, and caught himself wondering what Roger had that he didn't. After a thourough scolding about trying to save Kimiko and not helping Kima kill everyonne in the building,(and after another what-the-hell-is-happening-to-you speech,) he clumsily saw to the wounds on his back. After about a half hour, he gave up and stared at Kima. She hadn't been moving for quite some time now, and Hiei figured Roger shhocked her again. He thought about the smile that she had been wearing when he stopped her. She seemed so much more evil than the cute, bubbly android in the alley. When she finally shifted, he quickly sped over to her and watched her carefully. When she was fine, he gathered her up into his arms and held her. He had almost lost her, that was what hurt so bad. He had almost lost her and it would have been his fault. "What happened to St. Chris?" "Stop acting so damn clueless, I know how smart you really are." "Great, you know what I am, now tell me what you are." "I'm a human." "You're a very fast human." "I'm more of a demon." "hee-hee. You're a speed demon." "Fire." "Ooh, exotic." She buried her face into the small spot between his neck and his shoulder and laughed into it. "Mmm, you smell nice." Hiei pulled her away and stared into her eyes. She wasn't all there, hher memory circuits were still rebooting. "Kiss me, Q-T!" She put her face next to his and blew on his face a little. "Kiss me for a long time." Hiei, tempted as he was, pushed her away and tucked her into bed. "Yopu have to, um. you have to go to bed now." She cocked an eyebrow, but smiled. "Okies! But you have to sleep with me, 'cause I'm scared." "Of what?" She rolled over. "Of losing you. Of being rejected the way Roger rejected me. I'm afraid of having to stop loving you." He winced and she looked at him. He found himself lost in those big, beautiful green eyes that seemed to change colors according to her emotions. He couldn't abandon her, not when she was asking so nicely for him to stay with her.He curled up next to her and she snuggled closely, rotating her head so that their lips were forced to touch. Hiei pulled away and out of the bed. "No, I can't stay with you, it might make you think that, no, it's not going to happen." He walked out of the room and intended on spending the remainder of his night on the couch. Kima's memory finally installed itself and she followed him. "Hiei?" "Go away!" He snapped at her, but she didn't retreat. She brought her hands softly to his shoulders and kissed one of his stray wounds that he couldn't fix up. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up and his back straightened. Then, in a sudden urge to taste blood, she ran her tongue along the same cut. Hiei put a stop to that soon, but not before she had tasted the difference between them. "What-what is that?" She asked. "Blood," he quietly responded. "It's what I'm made of, and you are not." He looked as a small drop fell from the corner of her mouth and he caught it with his. He then proceeded to kiss her. "It is why we cannot be together." He tried to pull away, but she fixed her eyes into his and begged him not to stop. "For once, pretend I am human." She leaned in to kiss him, but he pushed her away again. "No, I don't feel like letting you hurt me. I told you, I don't love you, I just think you're-'' 'Drop dead gorgeous,' he thought. But his thoughts stayed in his head, because Kima's mouth was crushing down on his, and for the last time in three months, he would kiss her freely. As he slipped his tongue in her mouth, he mumbled a breathless good bye, and gave completely to the kiss.  
  
................................  
  
Panda: And that's the end of that chapter! Both: WHAT?! That's the end? Hiei-san: You are seriously going to end the chapter with her and I sucking face?! Kima-chan: What the Hell?! Panda: Be quiet, both of you! Or I will write that lemon! Both: NO, PLEASE GOD, NO! Hiei-san: We will be good, I promise! Kima-chan: Yeah, please don't write a lemon for that little fire demon and me! Hiei-san: Hey, wait a minute. What's so bad about having a lemon with me? Kima-chan: Um. hello? It's with you! Totally vomotious material! Hiei-san: Oh yeah? Well, at least I didn't fall in love with a freak who would fall for someone like Kimiko! Panda: um.. Hiei? You fell in love with an android.. -_-' It's worse. Hiei-san: X_X.. damn, your right. @_@ Kima-chan: Panda, didn't you say Kimiko wasn't going to die? Panda: No, I said that you wouldn't get to kill Kimiko. big difference, right Hiei-san? Hiei-san: @_@ (still unconscious) Kima-chan: Aww. look how cute and stupid he is! Hiei-san: o.O. huh? . OWWWWW!!!! My head hurts!!!!!!!! Kima-chan: *glomps Hiei-san* Look how adorable you are when you're confused! Hiei-san: O.O.. GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Panda: Knock it off you two! Kima-chan: ^.~ c'mon Hiei-san, you know you love me! Hiei-san: -_-' no way. Panda, please hurry and preview the next chapter. Panda: But you two look so cute! N E Way, chapter six is something really special! It's called Transformation 2: Unconditional Love!  
  
"Um. Hiei?" "Yeah?" Kima's eyes locked onto his and she moved a little closer. "I need to tell you something, something I need help understanding." "Fire away." "Hiei, whenever I'm around you, I feel things I've never felt before. I know I'm an androis and I am not suppose to have emotions, but I am programmed with many different abbilities, and emtions are one of them. But I still do not understand why Ifeel this way around you, and I need to know. Is this what true love is?" 


End file.
